At Least This Time
by Guardian of the Water
Summary: In another life, they both died. In another life, she died. In another life, he died. At least this time…they lived happily ever after. *Oneshot* Pairings, Nalu AU- Modern World


**At Least This Time**

* * *

><p>Screams.<p>

It was all that she could hear.

Screams of terror,

Screams of panic,

Screams of fear,

Ashes scattered across the sky and city. Coming in contact with buildings, monuments and humans. The sky was not your usual blue color but in dark red, black, gray as smoke, ashes and spewing lava from the volcano's crater. Mount Vesuvius towered over the city of Pompeii, bursting its blistering hot lava and hot rocks from its crater destroying and bringing havoc to everything. Her blonde hair bouncing all over the place as she and her lover/fiancée ran to the panicking streets of Pompeii. The couple tried to escape from the lava and hot ash that the volcano was spewing out and they were currently making their way towards the docks to get on a boat to go as far away from the volcano as possible.

Her fiancée looked back at her and grasped her hand and pulled her along.

"C'mon Luce, hurry!"

"Okay Nate!" Luce called back at her lover, panting heavily. Nate was not from Pompeii like Luce was, he was a foreigner from what he said, and he said that he came from a land far away. Where ever 'far away' was.

The sight of the docks appeared in the horizon, with boats lined up against the pier with civilians climbing into the wooden boats. But, once they got there the boats began to set off into the water. Leaving the unfortunate ones on the pier.

"I guess this is really the end, isn't it?" Luce said sorrowfully with tears beginning to form in her chocolate brown eyes. Nate grabbed her shoulders and gave her a large grin. Luce looked at her pink haired lover for one last time, his pink spikey ruffled hair, toned and well-built, onyx eyes, sharp canines and a heart-warming grin. While she looked at Nate for one last time, Nate looked at Luce for the final time since it will be the last time they will see each other. Her chocolate colored eyes, golden blonde hair, her large chest, curvy body, and her cute smile.

Unconsciously, they began to lean forward and connected their lips, for this was the last time they would kiss. And only one thought went through their minds as the ashes and lava submerged the couple.

_Let's just hope that we would meet in another life and would be together again._

The ashes slowly covered them.

_So please…make our wishes come true…_

* * *

><p>A pink haired man trudged through the pest-infested streets of London. Making his way towards his humble abode. As soon as he could see his house on the horizon he broke into a jog. His house was a stone house with a straw roof and a wooden door left open. He stepped inside the house and the first thing he saw was his weak wife, lying on his bed with her face flushed, heavily breathing and her golden blonde hair sprawled out around her head.<p>

"N-Nick…" She weakly cried out. Hearing his wife's call Nick stalked over to her kneeled down and grasped her hand.

"Yes Lucinda?" Lucinda looked at her husband and smiled weakly.

"I think its time…"

Nick felt something wet rolling down his cheek; he reached over to touch it. It was his tears. He was crying.

"There, there…don't cry…" Lucinda croaked out, wiping his tears away.

"But-"

"No buts" Lucinda said, placing a shaky finger on his lips. "I promise that we will meet again…and we will be together...and so you know I always…always keep my promises" with those last words her finger went limp and fell onto the white sheets of the bed. Nick felt her skin go cold.

"Lucinda?" Nick said uncertainly shaking her slightly hoping that she was only joking. Lucinda remained unmoving. Nick felt tears pouring out off him as he grieved over his wife's death.

"LUCINDA!"

And he knew that she always kept her promises.

* * *

><p>Battle cries echoed throughout the battle field as he made his way through the field. Nathan observed the dead corpses scattered all over the field, each belonging to the opposition and themselves.<p>

"Watch out!" a voice called out, Nathan narrowly dodged a bullet.

"Thanks!" Nathan called back to the voice. '_I wonder if I was one of the bodies, would Lily miss me?_' he thought as out he got out his pistol and shot the on coming enemy. '_What am I thinking? Of course she'll miss me! After all she is my wife and I need to make it back __use in time to see the baby' _Nathan thought with new determination to see his beautiful wife and unborn child. Her blonde hair, chocolate-brown eyes, large chest and her curvy body. Nathan use wants to see her again.

And with a battle cry, he charged into battle. Shooting from left to right. Killing all enemies that came towards him. A searing pain formed in his chest. Looking down he saw blood pouring out of his chest. Nathan laughed to himself as he fell backwards and on to the muddy ground.

"It looks like I won't be seeing our child or you, huh, Lily?" He said to himself, "Looks like I couldn't keep my promise..."

"I'm sorry..." he croaked out, a tear rolled down from his cheek and onto the ground. "But for my dying wish, I wish to meet Lily again, fall in love with her again, marry her again, have a family with her..." A breeze blew, ruffling his dishevelled pick locks, as if conforming his last wish.

"So please, grant my wish...: Nathan said as his eyes drifted close and let out his final breath.

'_I'll meet you again, Lily..._' he thought as the angle of death took his soul. Not knowing a certain blonde, in the U.S.A, heard him.

"Nathan...?"

* * *

><p>Sunlight poked through the curtains and shone light onto the sleeping couple. The light causing the pink haired teen to stir and awaken. He felt something resting against his chest, looking down he saw the golden blonde hair scattered against his chest. Smiling softly he buried his nose into her blonde hair breathing in his girlfriend's sweet strawberry-vanilla scent. His actions cause the sleeping blonde to wake up.<p>

"Urgh, Natsu…?" She said groggily, looking up at him with hooded eyes. "What time is it?"

"6:30" Natsu's reply made the blonde's eyes to widen and jump out of bed. Puzzled over his girlfriend's actions.

"But Lucyyyy~~" Natsu whined childishly, "Its to early and besides school begins at 8:00" Ignoring her boyfriend's protests she began to get dressed for school.

"Unlike you I like to get to school early…" Lucy deadpanned. Natsu sighed and proceeded to get dressed for school as well. After they got dress they got out of Natsu's house and made their way towards their school.

"Hey Natsu…?" Lucy said as they walked to school.

"Hmm?"

"I had this weird dream about you and me dying by a volcano, then there was this other one where I died because of some deadly disease and then I had another dream when you were in a war and then you died and never got to me again for a find time."

"Eh? That's weird cause I had the exact same dream." Natsu said grasping her hand as they walked to school "I wonder what they mean…".

"And you say I'm the weirdo…"

"Hey! In my defense you're the one who was dreaming about us dying, why couldn't you dream something like us-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Lucy interrupted, with a blush rising up her neck.

Natsu smirked deviously. "What Lucy? Don't tell me that you have dreams of us making babies. Don't worry _I _have those dreams too" After he said that he placed a kiss on her exposed neck.

"IDIOT!" A red-faced Lucy shouted running away from her laughing boyfriend, leaving Natsu to chase after her.

In another life,

They both died.

In another life,

She died.

In another life,

He died.

At least this time…

They lived happily ever after.


End file.
